Treasure hunt
by happy squirrel
Summary: Uhh, Talim and Seung Mina search for an ancient sword in a cave. I dunno if i did good, it was fun writing tho. Please R&R. I dont see any reason to update if nobody liked it...
1. Default Chapter

So everyone will know Seung Mina will be refered to as just Mina. Oh yeah, i dont own Soul Calibur 2 or any of its characters, weapons, costumes, or any of that stuff...  
  
The water glistened, its surface tinted red from the setting sun hanging above, and shade from the tree above darkened the surface of the green grass as a slight breeze blew through. The scent of her dinner being cooked was what first grabbed Talims attention after gazing across the lake for over an hour. She turned to look at her friend as she pulled her black hair back into a pony tail.  
  
"Is it almost done Mina?"  
  
"Not yet, just be patient. I just started cooking."  
  
"Aww, but im hungry now," she groaned as she turned to look across the lake once more.  
  
"You know, you could be training, you never know what we will run into in that cave."  
  
"I know, I guess i could do that."  
  
Talim stood and walked to the tree that shaded her and picked up her double crescent blades. She practices different techniques in the air until she heard Mina call for dinner.  
  
"YAY, im starting," she said.  
  
"After we eat, we go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow. That... and im tired."  
  
"Kay."  
  
The next day, she rays of sunshine pierced the cool air, the crystal water hid nothing below its surface. Both girls were awake and ready to get to the cave.  
  
"What are we going for in this cave?"  
  
"Talim, for the third time, there is an old sword worth alot of money. If we get it we could buy better weapons and some new clothes."  
  
"Ok, got ya," she said with a smile.  
  
They walked for about an hour and arrived at the cave, got torched out and lit them, then entered. The light flickered across the stone walls as they went deeper. They saw a room ahead with a small beam of sunlight coming from above.   
  
"I wonder if thats the room," Talim asked.  
  
"I hope so, I dont like caves, but if that is the room there should be guards."  
  
"Lets go," Talim responded, cheerful as always.  
  
Slowly they crept forward and Mina looked around the corner to see two assassins and a berserker.  
  
"They outnumber us. We need a good plan, you got any?" she asked as she looked back at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, lets beat 'em up!"  
  
"No. I meant a good plan, you know, one that will... WORK."  
  
"Oh. then im out of ideas."  
  
"I can get the berserker, you take the two assassins, or the other way around. Which do you want to do?"  
  
"I want the assassins. Im better than you anyway," she grinned.  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
Talim stepped into the room and watched the three walk up slowly, the assassins with their sword in hand, and the berserker with his gigantic axe.  
  
"You dont scare me!" she shouted as her partner hopped around the corner.  
  
Mina attacked one of the assassins as she ran at the berserker. She cut his arm making him drop his weapon, the turned it to the berserker who had his axe coming around at her leg. Quicky she jumped and hit him in the stomach with her halberd, only to watch it be repeled by his massive armor.  
  
The injured assassins leg connected with Talims side sending her to her left. She turned and with her weapon on her left arm, caught his leg as he tried to kick again. He fell writhing in pain as she brought her weapon into his throat. Blood sprayed around the floor of the large room.  
  
"You havent won yet!" shouted the other assassin as his blade grew closer to her. She brought her double crescent moons up and deflected the attack, then ran around behind him and ripped through his achilles tendon. He lied there, unable to move, only to bleed to death slowly.   
  
The massive axe sunk into the hard floor of the cave as Mina dodged to the side. Talim hopped onto his massive arm and cut his hand, the wound reached bone, then removed the hand.  
  
"He was mine Talim."  
  
"But I was already done so i decided to help."  
  
"I didnt NEED help though."  
  
"Sure ya did, now finish your man so we can get our treasure."  
  
She did as told, splitting the berserkers skull. They walked to a pile of money and old items. Mina searched through by pocketing money and looking for the sword.  
  
"Look at me!" she heard from behind. She turned only to see Talim wearing a purple cape, orange fuzzy pants, and a crown, while holding a very old scepter in one hand, and a sword in the other.  
  
"Stop playing around" she said as was her natural response.  
  
"Aww, ok," Talim said as she began to put the clothes back.  
  
"Wait, that sword you had, let me see it."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"DO IT NOW," she screamed.  
  
"Ok, geez, talk bout PMS."  
  
"Why do you always blame it on PMS, maybe your just being childish."  
  
"I know, but im only fifteen, im allowed to be. Im at that age, where I can act childish and not be treated that way, or look crazy."  
  
"Thats nice... THE SWORD."  
  
"Oh, here ya go," she said handing the ancient weapon to her.  
  
"This is it, lets go."  
  
They turned and left to arrive in town the next day.  
  
"We got the sword," they said to the one who hired them.  
  
"Really, here is your money."  
  
They were handed money and turned to go buy weapons and clothes.  
  
I want...  
  
Thus ends the first chapter of what is most likely CRAP, but hey, it was fun writing, please R&R. I dont wanna continue if nobody liked it. 


	2. The Prisoner of the storm

CONTINUED by unpopular request!!! Huzzah!  
  
"OOH! Can we get this, its soooo cool!" Talim said ecstaticly.  
  
"No, we need weapons and clothes, not GIANT CHOCOLATE BUNNIES!"  
  
"But i want it"  
  
"well, use your own money!"  
  
"You didnt give me my own money, and im the one who found the sword. If it werent for me we could still be in that room!"  
  
"No offense.. but i think i could have found a sword in under a day Talim."  
  
"Just give me 800 dollars for my chocolate bunny, or no HUG FOR YOU!"  
  
"Ill pay you 800 to shut up... and nobdoy wants a hug from you."  
  
"DEAL"  
  
She took the money and bought her chocolate bunny.  
  
When Mina came back she had a new outfit for both of them and no weapons.  
  
"I got us a new mission Talim, and why did you bite that rabbits ear?"  
  
"It tasted like chocolate.. so I did the math, me plus chocolate equals good."  
  
"ok..." she said as she rolled her eyes, "so yeah, next mission is going to be fun. We have to rescue someone by the name of Taki. They said she is being held captive by Astaroth and he has a few other guards... i think they said 4 berserkers, so we will have our work cut out for us. Think you can handle this?"  
  
"Of course, after all, I AM ONE WITH THE WIND."  
  
"No your not, otherwise you wouldnt be seen..."  
  
"quiet. Where is Taki at?"  
  
"Shes in some place called Temple of the Storm. Never heard of it myself, but i got this map thingy."  
  
"Ok Lets go!"  
  
And so the ladies began to walk toward their destination.  
  
"It should be right in the middle of this forest."  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
"Lets get going Talim, this wasnt a far walk, we can finish before the day is done."  
  
they walked through the lush green forest on a wide dirt trail, flowers in bloom, shade covering the ground. In front of them they saw steps up to the enterance of what seemed to be a temple. On the first step the word "ICE" was written, the second had the word "LIGHTNING", the third "FIRE", the fourth "WIND", and athe fifth "STORM". They approached and walked through the massive doorway, about fifteen feet tall and ten feet wide, into a large room. Before them a stone tablet stood.  
  
Talim read the words on it  
  
You stand in the temple of the storm,  
  
to pass the final door,  
  
you must defeat the four.  
  
The elements are with us,  
  
though you will be leaving soon.  
  
They looked to their left and right to see two seperate rooms. They each went to one, Talim to Ice and Mina to lightning.  
  
"Don't Move!" Mina heard.  
  
She looked to her left and saw an axe swing down at her from what looked to be a clumsy berserker. She quickly ran around him and kicked into the back of his massive legs, bringing him to his knees. She put the blade of her halberd against his neck and told him to surrended but was quickly hit with the handle of his axe in her stomach. She fell gasping for air and rolled out of the way of his axe. He began to run toward her and swing again. She was on her feet once more and the axe was swinging at her neck but she ducked then brought the handle of the halberd into his chin. His head Jolted back and she swung the blade, tearing into his stomach. A quick slash from above and he bled from his head, lying on the ground to await his death.  
  
Talim walked to the center of the room and felt a chill come over her. There was nobody around but the rooms surface was turning slick and blue. She saw a switch and began to walk toward it but fell on her back.  
  
"Why is the floor freezing!" she yelled at the room, "And why am I talking to a room!"  
  
She was sliding around and hit a dry patch of the floor where she entered the room. Suddenly parts of the floor fell out and the floor was an icy maze. She studied it and found there were two gaps in front of her and the switch. She ran and jumped, then slid across the floor to the first gap and jumped over it. She looked at the second one, it ended at the other dry patch of land at the switch. Quickly she jumped but it was too soon, she wasnt going to make it, and where this hole led nobody knew. Suddenly she grabbed at the floor, her weapon embedded in the surface. She could hear noise below, like lions waiting for something to cure their hunger.  
  
"Well, thats a way to motivate someone." she whispered to herself as she pulled herself up. She reached the switch and flipped it, the floor returned to normal and a set of stairs fell from above. On them the word Fire was written.  
  
"Well, i guess i have that room too."  
  
Mina walked around and suddenly a wall opened to her left. She looked down to see she had hit a block that said WIND with the handle of her weapon as she walked. She entered the room and was swept to the other side. The wall slammed shut and blocks came up from the ground. She stood behind one to block the next wind, but was blown to the wall at her side, then backward again. She jumped behind a block to stop the wind, then another, and kept doing so until she reached the center of the room. there was a switch, but no walls in the way of either wind. She knew she had to time this right, and ran for it.  
  
"GOT IT," she said excited at her accomplishment.  
  
The wall opened and she left, only to catch a massive knee in her stomach  
  
she knelt but was kicked and rolled across the room, her weapon on the ground at the enterance.  
  
"Thought i was dead?" said the berserker, still bleeding badly, "Not quite yet, I still have a good half hour."  
  
"But, your head is split," not deep, its just bleeding. The stomach wound will kill me soon though, so i dont have time to play, you die here."  
  
She stood and took a fighting stance, ran forward and punched him. Her left hand connected with his jaw, he leaned to the side, laughed, then brought his large arm around to backhand her. Quickly, she ducked and rolled toward the enterance, grabbed her halberd, and let its blade dig into his knee. The bone breaking echoed through the temple as did his screams of pain. She removed her weapon and ran for the main room hoping to find Talim.  
  
As the ascended the stairs she saw a ditch, about five feet wide and three feet deep, but empty. She crossed because the switch was in the middle of the room and she pulled it quickly.   
  
"That was easy!" she reassured herself as she turned to leave.  
  
"Not as much as you think."  
  
She turned to see a massive figure with his weapon ready for a fight.   
  
"Your the berserker. You people are slow so this wont be too hard."  
  
She turned to see the ditch fill with oily water, soon lit, so a ring of fire surrounded them.  
  
"You are dead, one way or another Talim," he said,"I hope i got your name right."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I heard you and your partner talking. Dont worry i havent been stalking you."  
  
"Good"  
  
"well... not in a year."  
  
"OOOH, ive still got my restraining order, you better leave me alone or ill tell the police!"  
  
"Just dont talk, you seem so much smarter that way."  
  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled as he ran toward her.   
  
She jumped over his axe that swept across the ground and landed only to have to duck under the axe as it came back around. She darted forward and spun the Double Crescent Moons around slashing him with them. Scratches and cuts lined his large body but didnt bother him too much.   
  
"My turn," he bellowed, the axe flying down from above.  
  
She rolled to the side, stood, and ran up the handle of the axe then jumped and kicked him in the nose. Blood covered his face and she was standing on his huge shoulders. She cut above his eyes with her weapons and blood blinded him. Quickly she ran to the other side of the area and he hit the air and ground randomly. He began to walk forward and suddenly screams filled the air. The scent of burning flesh made her feel sick, he had fell into the ditch. She ran as fast as she could and jumped over the pitch, using his head for a step. She got to the main room to see Mina standing there.  
  
"Did a berserker attack you too!" Talim yelled.  
  
"Yes. how many did you fight, i only had one."  
  
"Me too"  
  
"There is another switch in here, i think it opens that door in front of us, that must be where Taki is."  
  
They hit the switch and watched a door as large as the enterance open, leading to a room with no ceiling, but stone walls lined the sides. In the center a cage stood with a girl sleeping inside.  
  
"Ready for this, it wont be easy, Astaroth is a very good fighter."  
  
"Yeah, lets do it Mina!"  
  
They ran in, and saw two berserkers standing guard, with Astaroth far behind them.  
  
"Get them," Astaroth said to his followers.  
  
The walked forward, and Taki woke up at the sound of fighting. In minutes Talim was on the ground, the middle of the axe handle had smashed into her throat.   
  
"TALIM!" Mina yelled, rage filled her as she ran toward the berserker.  
  
She let out a vicious scream as she swung her weapon, tearing through flesh and bone, the berserker beheaded in a heartbeat. She turned on the other one to see him laughing.  
  
"YOUR NEXT!" she screamed once more and before she got to him, he was ready. She knew this so the weapon flew from her hand like a massive arrow. It bounced off his skull leaving him unconsious. She picked it up and the blade sunk into his body, she continued, tearing him apart. Talim got up and they looked at the cage. Talim ran faster and broke the lock.  
  
"We are here to save you Taki. Please, come quickly."  
  
Astaroth had watched and slowly stood clapping, "Impressive, but i think i will prove much more challenging to you little kids."  
  
"Little kids, one of your guards heads is rolling around on your floor."  
  
"That doesnt change your age, just shows your angry. Rash decisions are made in anger, you should learn to control that," he laughed as he walked toward her.   
  
His weapon was brought in front of his face to intercept the halberd, she then tried to kick him but he smacked her foot away with the handle of his weapon, the Terror Moon. His body built, like a giant muscle, held the axe in one hand as his other hit her face, sending her across the room.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
They stood, Talim, and Mina, and ran at him, weapons out. Talim dived with hers at his knees, and Mina pushed the handle at his throat, he jumped quickly to avoid Talim and the halberd was smacked away, swatted like a mosquito. He brought his blade down, but missed as Talim rolled and cut his leg.  
  
"Finally you hit me," he grinned and kicked her in the mouth. Blood trickled down her chin and Mina was on the ground from his axe handle in her side.  
  
"Talim," she said with an uneasy voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
And so they did, Taki at their side, back to town. Astaroth made no attempt to stop them, just watched them leave.  
  
"Soon, soon you will die. This is not our last meeting young ones," he spoke softly to himself.  
  
They made it back and took Taki to her family who paid their recruits with three thousand gold pieces.  
  
"What can we do about him, hes so strong," Mina thought to herself....  
  
End Ch2 


	3. Assassination

Once again we have entered the batcave, searching the walls for ancient jasonglyphics telling us another story.(my name is jason for those who didnt pay attention to the bio thingy)  
  
Mina sat up at a wooden table, the light of a candle flickered across the walls. She couldnt get how both of them together could not defeat one warrior. She knew with their failure, he would be after them to stop them from interfering with his plans in the future.  
  
"Go to sleep, i cant sleep with that candle flickering and you thinking so loud."  
  
"Its not thinking loud, its talking to myself," Mina told her, "But i will get some rest, we need to find another job, maybe we can get closer to paying off this building we call a base."  
  
"Nobody calls it our base except you, I call it my home. We just happen to have our things from our jobs in here."  
  
"Ok, well im off to bed. Night Talim," she said walking away after putting her candle out.  
  
She lied still in the darkness until sleep fell over her.   
  
"No, don't hurt her!" Mina was shouting.  
  
"Too late, your friend is dead," she saw Astaroths axe buried in Talims skull.  
  
"I will kill you Astaroth!" she shouted as she ran forward.   
  
She threw her weapon like a spear and watch him smack it away, then she jumped and kicked with all her weight into his chest. He rocked back a little but regained his balance to notice she was gone. A sudden pain was felt in his back, she had picked up her weapon and brought it across his flesh, leaving a bloody wound aching.   
  
"Your so soo good now are you Astaro..." she was interrupted by a fist crashing into her ribs. He stood on her wrists and she lied there, sat down on her, and looked down into her eyes, "You think that YOU could kill me? See, im the greatest warrior there is, a pathetic little girl like you can do nothing of the sort. Dont worry though, you will soon see Talim again."  
  
He brought his fists together and raised them above his head. They drew closer, gathering speed as they came down, they were an inch above her face, her skull being splattered but then...  
  
"Wake up Mina! It was just a nightmare! WAKE UP!" Talim shouted at her friend tossing around crying.  
  
"What? Talim? YOUR ALIVE!" she yelled as she woke up.  
  
She hugged Talim tight and told her all about the dream. She talked about it and Talim stayed up to comfort her friend until they fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning they got up and dressed, then walked outside to talk to people.  
  
"Have you heard?!" someone shouted to them.  
  
"Heard... what?"  
  
"There are four assassins looking for three girls, two fit your description too. Are you Talim? Are you Mina?"  
  
"Yes we are. Who would send assassins for us?"  
  
"They said their boss was Astaroth. Their instructions were bring your heads on the tips of pikes, the other girl was just to be kidnapped, left alive."  
  
"And might we ask your name and how you got this information?"  
  
"Sure. Im Kilik and its all oveer town, the assassins are coming this way next. You think you two could handle four assassins, or you want some help?  
  
"It would be nice if you wanted to help, but we could do it if you like."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They all watched and saw three assassins approach them.  
  
"You two will die," they said, "Boy, we have no dispute with you, leave or join them."  
  
Before they could respond An assassin ran and swung at Talim with his poisoned blade. She ducked and tore through his throat quickly.  
  
"One down!" she yelled.  
  
Kilik had his iron rod connect with ones knee, watching him fall.  
  
"Thats two I believe," he said.  
  
He watched Mina fight her assassin, she blocked his sword and knocked him out, then cut his throat in his sleep.  
  
They all were talking but Kilik fell down. They looked, his assassin had cut him on his leg. She pain was sharp. The assassin ran and Talim but was intercepted and picked up by a halberd.  
  
"We have some antidote so you will be fine Kilik," Mina said as she put a liquid over the cut.  
  
She turned to ask Talim something but found her knocked out, and a foot met Minas face. She rolled back but held no weapon and the assassin began to laugh.  
  
"No weapon? Ill fight fair, for now. Until you bore me."  
  
He punched her in the stomach then kneed her in the throat, she fell gasping for breath. He drew his blade and asked her, "ready to die?"  
  
A scream was let out, but not of anger, of pain. She looked at his leg and a knife was sticking out, then another scream and a knife was embedded in his throat. She rolled out of the way of the blade he dropped as did his body.  
  
"You ok," a voice came from behind.  
  
She turned to see who it was and knew it was the girl they rescued, Taki.  
  
"I needed to repay you for saving me, now were even," she took the bloody knives and ran off quickly.  
  
"Wait, come back," she said to the distant figure running off back where they had come from, back to Astaroth, back to kill him.  
  
End Ch3...  
  
again, want more, review.. tell me if you wanna see NEthing specific, ill do my best to do it. The reason i use Talim and Mina is because they are the awesomest characters... so is cassandra but she will enter later. 


End file.
